Letters to the Capitals of the World
by Dawnstar10K
Summary: Mine and my friends' Hetalia OC's have banded together and decided to exchange letters with everyone. London, Paris, Beijing, Moscow, Warsaw, Tokyo, Rome and Berlin are patiently awaiting letters. Questions, comments, dares, whatever! The only impatient one involved is Berlin. But she's never patient.


"Hello fellow nations, capitals, states, micronations, and random readers! I am London. Since my stupid human self, the authoress Dawnstar10K, who will be known as Dawn, couldn't decide what to put up as her first story on fanfiction, she asked me if I would do this. So here I am, starting a Letters To _ fanfic. This one though, will be a bit different. Because it's not just going to be me. This Letter fanfic is going to feature me, as well as my fellow capital friends, Tokyo, Rome, Berlin when she can be reached, Warsaw, Beijing, Moscow, and Paris. I don't know why I included Paris in this at all, I hate her guts. Also, some of the nations might show up once in a while." London said. She seemed tired.

"You included Paris because I told you to include all of the G8's capitals. Though DC and Ottawa declined." Dawn responded to London's last comment.

"Oh yeah. I'm tired... because SOMEONE likes to keep us both up till like 2AM." London glares at Dawn, who shrugs and replies with the following statement.

"Hey I like reading fanfiction! Also, it's hard to sleep!"

"Because you haven't slept properly once in the past two months!"

"That's because it's SUMMER!" Dawn argued her case.

"Anyway, before I go knock out my human self so I can actually fall asleep at a normalish hour, please send in letters? We'd all appreciate it. Hey everybody, say something to introduce yourselves!" London said, as the other capitals walk in, rubbing sleep from their eyes in Rome's and Tokyo's cases.

"I am Tokyo, and I approve this message." Tokyo spoke first, giving a thumbs up and a smile.

"Ciao~ Rome here. Get on my bad side and face the wrath of my cast-iron pot." Rome said next, still rubbing her right eye while glaring at London with her left.

"Hallo. I'm Berlin. I'm a perv like Prussia and France. I am called by these guys, the 'fourth member of the Bad Touch Trio'. Wouldn't that make it The Bad Touch Quadruplet though?" Berlin said, strangely happy.

"HEY GUYS! I'm like, so totally excited to be here!" Warsaw squealed in delight.

"I'm Beijing. I'm also actually the most sane person here." Beijing spoke much quieter than everyone else.

"Privyet. I am known as Moscow. You have every right to fear me, da." Moscow glowed with a purple aura when she spoke. The others quickly backed away.

"And I'm Paris. I don't know why I agreed to this, because I hate London. Oh wait, I remember why now. So I could find more ways to blackmail her."

"Paris get out of the computer chair! Okay, on that note, we'll leave everyone to go on with their lives. Goodbye!" London said, then herded everyone else out of the room, before turning back to the computer, to write the rest by herself. Even though Dawn said she was going to be the one writing most of it.

_**LONDON'S RULES(Written by her):**_

**1. Keep this T rated. Please. M or higher will be ignored/deleted.**

**2. You can ask a question, make a comment, or dare one of us to do something. Nothing to dangerous, or pervy or anything like that.**

**3. Changing genders or age is okay. (CHIBIS~!)**

**4. You can request to have a nation/micronation to come in for a question/dare/comment, but only for the one chapter.**

**5. You can request that you/your self-character can come in for a chapter, but only the one chapter.**

**6. Questions/comments/dares/requests MUST be sent in via PM.**

**7. If you wish, you may ask for a character from another anime/manga/series to come in, but I can't guarantee that we can put that character in. If Dawn doesn't know the character well enough, she will apologize and not use that character.**

**8. Yaoi/Yuri is permitted, but not if it's a pairing Dawn doesn't like/can't write for whatever reason. (She can't stand FrUK. Simply because her two OTPs are Spamano and USUK. She also doesn't like Incest pairings. And she supports RoChu sometimes, but can't write it. She'll let you know if you ask for a pairing whether she can do it or not and why.)**

**9. The second player version of me, London, will show up once in a while, so be wary. If you see a reply from me that is full of curses and threats and stuff like that, it's probably her writing back. Not me.**

"Alright. Now that the rules are all written out, it's time for me to go take a nap. We'll see you all when we get some PM's!" And with that statement, London turned off Dawn's computer, and went to go take a long, highly needed, nap.

**A/N: So... this is my first fanfic thingy. Please review, and tell me how I can make this better. It's not quite a letter fic, but it's also not quite a Truth or Dare fic. Hope everyone likes! Please address your letters with whichever capital you wish to write to. And if you wish to write to multiple capitals, write the letters separate. For instance:**

"_**Dear Tokyo,**_

_**Are you a closet pervert like Japan is? You know, with his Hentai obsession? Do you love anime even more than he does? Is Pokemon better dubbed or subbed? I like asking questions. I also hate when my owner grabs me and holds me for long periods of time.**_

_**~BellatheKittyCat**_

_**Dear Rome,**_

_** I dare you to hit France with your pot 5 times. And if he complains or makes any sound of pain, you may slap him. Also, you are amazing and awesome C:**_

_**~BellatheKittyCat"**_

**Until next time, Hasta la Pasta~!**

**~Dawn (And London) ^J^ - OMG RUSSIA INVADED MY STORY~**


End file.
